bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
I am Marucho, Hear Me Roar
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: MaruchoHearMeRoar.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 30 |last = Nightmare in Doomsville |next = A Place Far From Home}} I am Marucho, Hear Me Roar is the 30th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on March 30, 2008, in English. Plot Trapped in the Doom Dimension, Marucho battles the Aquos Legendary Soldiers, Frosch, in order for Preyas to evolve. He is forced to send in Preyas early when he learns that he is battling a shadow of himself. Preyas isn't feeling well throughout the battle, but he is able to help Marucho accept his past. This allows Preyas to evolve by summoning his brother: Aquos Angelo Preyas/Aquos Diablo Preyas. Will the combined strength of these brothers prove to be enough to defeat the Aquos Elemental Warrior...? Major events *Marucho battles Frosch, the Aquos soldier, who uses a manifestation of Marucho's past self to act as his brawler. *Preyas spits out a double-sided Bakugan egg, containing Angelo Preyas and Diablo Preyas. *Marucho defeats Frosch, passing his test. Featured Brawl Battle at the Illusionary Lake *'Marucho Marukura' VS Illusionary Marucho Marukura Round 1 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 0 *'Past Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Past Marucho's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Marucho and Past Marucho both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Past Marucho throws out Aquos Warius onto his Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Limulus onto his Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Past Marucho sets another Gate Card on the left side of Marucho's Gate Card. Past Marucho throws out Aquos Siege against Limulus. (Limulus: 350 Gs - Siege: 400 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Energy Grab), transferring 100 Gs from Siege to Limulus. (Limulus: 450 Gs - Siege: 300 Gs). Past Marucho activates Aquos Javelin on Siege, swapping the places of Marucho and Past Marucho's Gate Cards. (Limulus: 350 Gs - Siege: 400 Gs). Past Marucho opens his Gate Card (Siege Character), doubling Siege's power level. (Limulus: 350 Gs - Siege: 800 Gs). Limulus gets wiped out by Siege's slashing attack and returns to Marucho in ball form. Siege returns to Past Marucho in ball form. Past Marucho's second Gate Card vanishes. Past Marucho wins this round. Round 2 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 0 *'Past Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Past Marucho's HSP: 420 Bakugan remaining on the field: Past Marucho's Warius Marucho sets another Gate Card on the right side of Past Marucho's first Gate Card. Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Warius. (Preyas: 340 Gs - Warius: 350 Gs) Preyas activates Change of Attribute to change his attribute from Aquos to Darkus '''so that Marucho could activate '''Darkus and Aquos Correlation. (Darkus Preyas: 440 Gs - Warius: 350 Gs) However, past Marucho opens his Gate Card (Switchback), which cancels Preyas's attribute change, so Marucho is unable to use his ability. (Preyas: 340 Gs - Warius: 350 Gs) Marucho instead activates Blue Stealth, transferring 50 Gs from Warius to Preyas and nullifying the opponent's Gate Card. (Preyas: 390 Gs - Warius: 300 Gs). Warius gets wiped out by Preyas's stomping attack and returns to Past Marucho in ball form. Preyas returns to Marucho in ball form. Past Marucho's first Gate Card vanishes. Marucho wins this round. Round 3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 430 *'Past Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Past Marucho's HSP: 420 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Past Marucho sets his final Gate Card on the right side of Marucho's first Gate Card. Past Marucho throws out Aquos Siege onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 400 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Siege. (Preyas: 340 Gs - Siege: 400 Gs) Past Marucho activates Water Refrain, temporarily preventing Marucho from playing ability cards. Preyas evolves, producing Angelo/Diablo Preyas. Past Marucho's Gate Card (Triple Battle) activates, allowing a third Bakugan to be added into the battle. Preyas Angelo enters the Battle. (Preyas and Preyas Angelo: 800 Gs - Siege: 400 Gs) Siege gets wiped out by Preyas and Angelo's kicking attack and returns to Past Marucho in ball form. Preyas and Angelo return to Marucho in ball form. Past Marucho's final Gate Card vanishes. Marucho wins this round. Round 4 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 880 *'Past Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Past Marucho's HSP: 420 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Past Marucho throws out Aquos Frosch onto Marucho's second Gate Card. (Power: 500 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Frosh. (Preyas: 400 Gs - Frosch: 500 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Triple Battle), allowing another Bakugan to be added into the Battle. Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas Diablo against Frosch. (Preyas and Preyas Diablo: 800 Gs - Frosch: 500 Gs) Past Marucho activates Aquos Cyclone on Frosch, increasing his power level by 200 Gs while subtracting 100 Gs from each opponent. (Preyas and Preyas Diablo: 600 Gs - Frosch: 700 Gs). Preyas activates Change of Attribute to change his attribute from Aquos to Darkus. Marucho activates Pyrus and Darkus Diagonal Relation, increasing both a Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan by 100 Gs. (Darkus Preyas and Preyas Diablo: 800 Gs - Frosch 700 Gs). Frosch gets wiped out by Preyas and Diablo's punching attack and returns to Past Marucho in ball form. Preyas and Diablo return to Marucho in ball form. Marucho's second Gate Card vanishes. Conclusion *'Marucho's BR:' 2/3 ~ Past Marucho's BR: 0/3 The winner is Marucho Marukura. Bakugan Debuts *Angelo/Diablo Preyas Bakugan Seen *Apollonir (Humanoid form in recap) *Clayf *Delta Dragonoid *Exedra (Humanoid form in recap) *Frosch *Gorem *Lars Lion (Humanoid form in recap) *Limulus *Oberus (Humanoid form in recap) *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Siege *Skyress *Tigrerra *Warius Video de:Maruchos Test Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes